bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Light and Darkness: Zen vs. Kanade
"No! Please! Have mercy!" The arrancar, begging for his life as a gun is pointed at his head. BANG! The sound was clear, the arrancar's life has ended as the bullet pierced through his skull and to his brain. "Such scums you hollows are........Begging for mercy...Please..." A man in a red trenchcoat named Zen said as he grinned. "Oh dear..." said a young lady with short pink hair, watching what just happened. "Why would you kill him like that" she asked after recovering from her initial shock. "Why?" Zen turned his attention to the girl, blood from the arrancars he killed stained his glasses. He took it off and wipe the blood off. "Coz its fun that way." "It was still a living creature you know..." she said with a sad expression on her face. "I wonder......Would you still say that if those Arrancars are eating your flesh? Or maybe not flesh but your love ones?" Zen put his gun inside his coat as he stared at the girl's eyes with his own red ones. "Being naive will not help you live, girl." "You shouldn't attack others without being provoked..." said Kanade in an arguing sort of way. "There was absolutely no reason to kill him off just like that..." she added after a moment. Zen started to laugh at Kanade's statements, finding it too naive for him. BANG! ''A bullet passed through Kanade as it pierced through an arrancar behind her. "You were saying, little girl?" "In that case, he attacked me first...I would have stopped him myself and made him stop fighting...before you fired off those guns of yours..." said Kanade with confidence. "Stop him? Well, as I can see, with that level of power of yours, if I haven't shoot, I might be joining in your funeral." Zen mocked as he bended his head down a bit. "I restrict my power level here so that I don't accidentally kill any of the creatures here." answered Kanade, annoyed by this man's love of violence. "I see......Another coward's way of talking out." Zen continued with the insults, trying to teach Kanade, ''in his own way. "I'd much rather talk than settle things with meaningless bloodshed." she argued in response. Using shunpo. Zen got in front of Kanade, his gun pointed at her stomach. "Then what if the situation tells you something different?" he asked, smiling. "I guess that words won't get through to you then..." muttered Kanade as she used shunpo to get away from the madman. She then drew her rapier and held it in front of her defensively. "I find words as overrated, I'd rather shoot myself than saying useless words." With his signature move, Zen fired off bullets randomly without taking aim. "Oh dear..." said Kanade watching Zen firing off multiple rounds from his gun. She then swung her rapier in a quick series of slashes and cut the bullets that would have hit her in two. Expecting that his opponent will have no idea about his bullets' special properties. Zen quickly made the sliced bullets around Kanade release a spear-shape objects that aimed at her head. Noticing something slightly offputting about those bullets, Kanade made a quick shunpo backwards to try to evade the attack. When she reappeared, there was a small cut on her cheek "That was some trick you had up your sleeve..." said Kanade. She then held her sword to her chest and said "Rend the infinite darkness, Sanzen" and her rapier grew wider and longer with new golden crossguard with a ruby gem placed in the center of it. Then suddenly, beams of light formed around Zen and shot towards his arms and legs. "Oooohh....." Zen was quite surprised on Kanade's display of skills though not enough to actually hold him off. His limbs that should be bleeding by now passed through the beams of light. Controlling the dark matter below him, he send a wave of it to Kanade like some sort of water. She jumped backwards away from the dark matter, trying to figure out what special properties it had. She then shot beams of light into the wave of dark matter to see what will happen to it. The dark matter splashed like normal water would but the droplets from it was shot to Kanade like bullets coming from a pool of water. But as the bullets came near her, it all expanded, forming a net-like object that can slice through flesh. "Oh dear...that dark substance is as versatile as my light if not more." said Kanade using shunpo to get out of the way of the net. She then focused the light around Zen and formed seven spears around him and they simultaneously shot at his chest. Blood spurted out, the spears had hit Zen directly. He fell down to the ground, lifelessly. Blood from his body created a small pool of blood. "Something's wrong...he should have been able to dodge at least part of that attack...he just took the hit on purpose...unless..." thought Kanade shooting beams of light in multiple directions in an attempt to hit the real Zen. The dead body stood up and caught one beam of light, it was smiling as his hand was quickly turning to ashes but regenerated just as fast. His shadow went over to Kanade and a hand with a gun erupted from it as it fired more bullets. Several bullets penetrated Kanade, though no blood came out. Seconds afterward, her body began to glow and dissipate. "I knew it, your powers are similar to mine, the only difference being that you use the dark instead of light." said the real Kanade several feet away from where the fake was. "But your lack of intent to kill.....Makes you a whole lot more different from me." Said by the should be dead ''body of Zen. Raising his hand, he summoned up dark matter in form of hands that rushed towards Kanade. "That's also true." agreed Kanade, evading the attack. She then focused her senses to all of the surrounding light; seeing everything that the light she controls touches, trying to find where the real Zen was. What Kanade did was proven to be just a waste as it did nothing to find Zen. Its like he wasn't there at all. The hands all came back and rushed to Kanade again. She evaded the attack by forming wings of light and flying upwards. "''There has to be some way to force that real one to come out..." thought Kanade looking downwards towards the fake and thinking about what to do next. She then pointed her sword towards the sky and said "Seinaru Ame". Countless droplets of light began to rain downwards, piercing everything that it touched. As the light pierces the ground, a figure appeared revealing himself to be the real Zen. "Nice, girl, didn't expect to show myself...." he said. "You should...It was rude of you to send a copy of yourself to do all of the fighting and not yourself..." said Kanade still floating up in the air. She then formed a spear made up of light in her hand and threw it at Zen. Zen didn't move, his dark matter protected him from the spear, engulfing it. Another set of dark matter showed up behind Kanade, ready to eat ''her. "Oh dear..." said Kanade, flying away from the dark matter that was behind her. She then tested the effect of the dark matter by shooting at it with a wide beam of light, bathing it completely in light. Slowly, the beam of light disappeared as it turns completely into dark matter, Zen's dark matter holds a special substance that can turn almost anything into its own. The dark matter then scattered around Kanade. "Hm, it absorbs and converts everything that substance touches into more of that dark matter..." muttered Kanade as she used shunpo to dodge the dark matter that would have hit her, trying to find a way to stop the madman from fighting. "''At this rate I will have to use my Bankai soon..." thought Kanade with concern as she sent several spears of light at Zen. Again, the spears of light turned into Zen's dark matter just the right moment it touched the substance. A hound emerged from Zen's limbs. It ran towards Kanade, its eyes were red, saliva drips from its mouth. She flew into the air to get away from the newly created monster dog that Zen created with his dark matter and said "Please stop fighting...at this rate I'll be forced into using my Bankai...". Her expression was filled with concern for her opponent rather than herself. "So you have been restricting yourself in our fight, how interesting...." The hound opened its mouth as thousands of chains bursted out. It covered the the area where Kanade is, it compressed while she is inside, hopefully crushing her. Kanade began to glow as she concentrated the vast ammounts reiatsu that she was holding back and said "Bankai...Kagirinai Sanzen". Then the area was filled with brilliant light, blinding anyone who looked directly at it and destroying the dark matter that would have touched her. When the light faded, Kanade looked like a completely different person. Her hair grew longer, her eyes changed color to a dark crimson, the clothes she wore changed, and she had three pairs of glowing wings. Zen's eyes widened in amazement, he never saw something this beautiful in a middle of battle. He sensed how dense Kanade's reiatsu became. He wanted to fight this lady, she seems so strong, maybe strong enough to kill him? The joy of finding someone like her, made Zen laugh. "Nice......nice......REALLY REALLY NICE!!!" "Shut up, stop gawking, and fight...I don't want to stay in this form for too long..." said Kanade coldly. She then raised her new crimson sword towards the air and said "Seinaru Arashi". The rain of light started once more, however, this time the number of droplets increased and fell at a faster rate. As expected, the drops of light turned into dark matter but not all of then as some of it was able to wound Zen. He was bleeding, BLEEDING! For the last century, this was the first time someone was able to make Zen bleed. This made Zen even happier than he was. He licked the blood on his shoulder, it was obvious how much fun he is having. He then moved randomly, effectively dodging most droplets as most of it turns into dark matter. He jumped high to reach Kanade with black hands emerging from his body. A certain type of gas covered the area as Zen's hands tried to catch Kanade. Immediately, Kanade flew away from the hands that pursued her and getting as far away from the gas that Zen emitted as possible. "What the hell does that mist around him even do?" thought Kanade, looking at Zen and trying to figure out the properties of the new gas that formed around the area. She then fired several condensed beams of light at Zen and the mysterious gas that was there. Zen did the same and fired his dark matter the same way Kanade did. It deflected the light and continued rushing towards Kanade. "Damn, even in Bankai my light can't just overpower that dark matter..." muttered Kanade as she used her wings to twist and roll out of the way of the beams of dark matter. She then focused the light around Zen into small spheres and detonated them, causing the area around him to be engulfed in a large explosion of light. Zen emerged from the explosion, his whole appearance was covered by his dark matter, making him gain a shadow like appearance. A wide white smile can be seen, as the dark matter slowly dissolves. "Been a while since I used that.....That was some fire power you have in your hands...." "It's a Bankai so it should have alot of power behind it..." responded Kanade calmly, looking at the lack there of damage done to her opponent. "I think I should end this...Tenrai Saiketsu..." said Kanade as she raised her sword towards the air once more and began to create gigantic pillars of light each roughly the size of a skyscraper and launched them all downwards simultaneously. "Sweet.." Zen took them all head-on, he raised his hand and pointed them to the pillars of light. As it all made contact, a great light covered the area. After the ensuing explosion, everything within the area was destroyed and left a crater roughly the size of a city remained. Kanade then landed in the center of the crater to look for Zen...or what remains of him are left after her attack. As Kanade landed, spear-like dark matter bursted from the ground. Zen stood, unharmed with only a part of his clothes tattered. The spear pierced through Kanade's chest and blood began to pool on the ground around her. "How are you still alive?" she asked with a shocked expression, looking directly at Zen. "Is that it?!" Zen showed his disappointment in his voice. "I was hoping for more......And you gave me THAT??!" "At least I didn't kill you..." said Kanade in a weaker voice smiling at him. Zen sighed, still thinking how naive this girl was. "I told you already...I didn't want to fight you...you were just too stubborn to listen..." whispered Kanade, the pool of blood around her kept growing. Zen simply stared at Kanade, he took of his glasses which was shattered and threw it off. "Silence, you naive brat.....It annoys me that creatures like you exist..... Kill or be killed that's how our world works.....Accept it!" "I won't accept that...you failed to kill me...I'm glad I chose to escape when I did..." said Kanade calmly. She then began to glow and fade away, the pool of blood around her vanished as well. The dark matter went and fixed Zen's clothes, and a part of it became his new glasses. "A clone.....That girl had a lot of power on her hands....I hope one day, she can use it properly...." He then started walking off to the path ahead of him. Far away from the area where the fight took place, Kanade was still flying away in her Bankai form thinking about what she should do if she were to be forced to fight like that again. THE END